An Unwanted Marriage
by vaderisgod
Summary: The rating is only for some cursing later on. Basically this is a most unwanted marriage between Hermione and Snape - not slash i.e. because they both hate each other - question - will they survive?
1. A visit with Voldemort

An unwanted marriage  
  
Chapter 1: A visit with Voldemort  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only putting one here for the whole thing. Everybody present belongs to JK Rowling. That understood? Ok, good.  
  
I know many don't like slash, especially HG/SS slash. I'm not intending it to be, simply that the two are forced to marry each other against their wills - even though they're married they still hate each other, so it's not exactly slash-y, if that's a word. Nor am I going into detail about a sexual life within their marriage, simply because there is none. The PG-13 rating is only for cursing. Thank you very much.  
  
Now to establish the setting:  
  
****************  
  
It was seventh year of Hogwarts, nearing the end. It was May, and NEWTs were a month away. Hermione as usual was to be found studying like a madwoman for the tests, despite the fact that she was the smartest in her year, never having gotten anything below a perfect 100%. Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizarding chess, having long given up on studying when they couldn't concentrate.  
  
Not much had happened since their fifth year - at least nothing new. Voldemort was bidding his time, waiting to grow stronger before taking on Harry Potter, so for once they didn't have a final 'showdown' at the end of Harry's sixth year. Harry had gotten over Sirius' death at last, months after the man died. Wormtail had been killed by Lucius. Remus came to Hogwarts as DADA professor for sixth and seventh year; he was the best man for the job, and he also wanted to be around Harry; he had lost Peter, James, and Sirius - now all that was left of the Marauders was Remus; the quiet one that everyone walked over.and of course their enemy, Snape; the cold man embittered by everything he had been through.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went through the usual teenage crushes and going out and angst and PMS in Hermione's case. Now the Golden trio, as many called them, friend or foe, were mature beyond their years.yet worried about what would happen after Hogwarts. Harry certainly could not return to his life with the Dursleys, and Ron and Hermione of course wanted to leave the house. They needed jobs, homes - a sense of individuality. Then again, paradoxically, the three had often thought of getting married once they found "the one." Over the years they had stayed as friends - going out with others, but keeping their friendship as that; a friendship.  
  
Everything was the same socially. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all best friends, although they had their occasional fights. Harry was still seeking trust and advice from Dumbledore. Harry's top-ten list was still the same; Voldemort, Snape, Draco, Umbridge, Dudley, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius, and Wormtail, despite the fact that he was dead. Harry had refused to accept many more friends beyond Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Weasleys, Remus, and Neville - he found an irritating pattern in his loved ones and their deaths. It had hardly seemed like seven years at Hogwarts; people didn't even seem to age; then again that was probably because you don't notice something that gradual on an everyday basis.  
  
Author: Ok, enough - we've established the setting - sorry to bore you, but I had to set up the story - set up the past two years, which im kinda skipping. And now I'm just rambling again, so I'll start the story with some action Voldie-style. Thank you. Have a nice day. Exits are to your left. Silence is golden. Please turn off all cell phones. Buckle your seatbelts.  
  
************  
  
Severus Snape was in his office grading papers when he felt it. A sharp acute pain on his left forearm, as if someone drove a knife into his bicep and twisted it, driving the blade into the flesh. Voldemort was calling. Severus cursed and ran out the front door, stopping only to tell Minerva to alert Dumbledore that Voldemort was calling. He ran out past the Hogwarts grounds and dissapparated, appearing moments later in an old dark wooden drafty house; the Riddle house.  
  
A high cold voice answered: "Ah, Severus - how good of you to come."  
  
Snape turned around to see Voldemort sitting in an armchair, in the usual black robes contrasting sharply with his pale skin. 'My lord' Snape murmured, as he bowed and bent down to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes, before standing back up. He stepped back, noticing how very alone they were; he had expected to come to a meeting with the other Death Eaters.  
  
Voldemort: "What I called you for does not concern the others."  
  
Snape: "Well, what did you disrupt me for? I have many more papers to grade."  
  
Voldemort: "Severus, I have better things to do then talk to you about your goddamn papers. No.Severus, you're thirty-five and single. You need to marry a Slytherin pureblood."  
  
Severus stood there, blinking stupidly. Finally, he digested what the bastard said.  
  
Snape: "And why would you feel the need to propose such a thing?"  
  
Voldemort: "I'll give you to the end of July, Severus. And my reasons are my own."  
  
Snape: "Much as I would love to marry a Slytherin pureblood just because you told me to, I can't."  
  
Voldemort stood up and glared at Severus.  
  
Voldemort: "Are you defying me?"  
  
Snape stepped back.  
  
Snape: "Why you would get the impression that I'm defying you, I don't know."  
  
Voldemort: "However why not?"  
  
Snape: "Usually when you're engaged you can't simply marry someone else."  
  
Voldemort raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
Snape added: "My mother as head of household invoked the age-old traditional right of matching me, most unfortunately. Now I'm not only chained to you, but to my new wife as well."  
  
Voldemort cackled.  
  
Voldemort: "Indeed. And who is the lucky girl, then?"  
  
Snape: "My mother informed me just that she had matched me just before you interrupted my peaceful stupor. And now I have to get back - I hold other responsibilities then coming to see you whenever you feel like it."  
  
Voldemort: "I see.very well. I expect to see her at our next meeting - you will bring her. I should like, of course, to see that wedding, but I'm afraid that won't be possible given my reputation noted in the Ministry."  
  
Snape nodded and turned to go.  
  
Voldemort: "Severus? One other thing."  
  
Snape turned back toward him, fearing this.  
  
Voldemort: "Defying my orders - I believe a dose of pain should help."  
  
Snape paled with fear. Voldemort raised his wand and smirked unpleasantly. That high cold voice said 'Crucio.' A black beam of light hit Severus in the chest and he dropped to the floor on his knees. Pain spread throughout his body - cutting pain, as if he was on fire, he felt as if he was being electrocuted, attacked with knives.just cold pain. He couldn't pass out from it - yet it was so horribly painful - yet he refused to do Voldemort the satisfaction of screaming. His eyes rolled back, his blood pulsed like sharp fire, like snake venom, and he wanted to die - wanted it all to end. He fell on his side, twitching in violent spasms.  
  
Voldemort increased the pain with a simple flick of the wand, and Snape couldn't stand it anymore - he screamed, a high-pitched wrenching scream of pain and anguish, a scream that carried hundreds of miles away to Harry. He sat bolt upright to find himself on the floor, cold sweat running down his hot and feverish forehead. His scar was hot and burning to touch - it was smoking, hissing, and blood dripped down from it. He was breathing very fast; his heart was beating very quickly. In his sleep he had ripped his clothes and bedsheets violently, not to mention woke everyone up when he screamed; he had felt the pain as well.  
  
He looked up and saw fuzzy forms of Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall standing around him worried.  
  
Harry: "McGonagall -he's - he's got Snape ."  
  
Harry fainted. Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked at each other, and Ron looked puzzled.  
  
McGonagall: "Weasley, Longbottom - I want you to escort Potter to the Hospital wing. I'll have Miss Granger inform Dumbledore of what has happened. The rest of you, back to bed."  
  
McGonagall left; she was too used to Harry's visions to be further concerned. Ron and Neville supported Harry's faint form and carried him out the portrait hole down to the Hospital wing. Hermione walked out, and broke out into a run for Dumbledore's office. She finally made it to the entrance, when she realized she didn't know the password. Harry had told her once that Dumbledore also made it some type of candy - she yelled all the sweets, wizard and muggle that she could think of. Finally, it swung open at 'Acid pops.' Hermione blinked and strode in to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape were already there, drinking tea. Dumbledore looked concern, and Snape just looked - beaten - broken - he didn't even look up when she came in.  
  
Dumbledore: "So good of you to join us, Hermione. Tea?"  
  
Hermione declined the offer but sat down.  
  
Dumbledore: "So what is it that you come at this hour for?"  
  
Hermione: "Potter's had another vision - he said 'he's got Snape' and fainted."  
  
Snape looked up at his name wearily.  
  
Dumbledore: "He did - thank God he decided to leave Severus strong enough to dissapparate to Hogwarts - Hagrid found him while out doing his midnight duties just before you came."  
  
Snape groaned and clutched his side. He pulled a vial out of his robes, and downed it. He shuddered and shrugged as if shaking off the pain. Suddenly he appeared stronger - he looked weary and tired, but his health was up. He pulled out another vial and downed that; his intense black eyes regained their brightness, and he appeared livelier and awake now - like his old self.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him with concern.  
  
Dumbledore: "I do wish you'd let Poppy treat you."  
  
Snape: "Albus, if we're going to talk, I want to get it over with - even if I took an Awakening potion, I still desire my sleep."  
  
Dumbledore: "Alright. If you could - explain what happened once you apparated to Voldemort's side?"  
  
Snape clutched his left forearm and took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
Snape: "I was the only one there - the Dark Lord requested I marry a Slytherin pureblood by the end of July. I told him I couldn't - I told him that I was already engaged, that my mother had invoked the right of head of household and picked me a wife before I came."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling behind the spectacles.  
  
Dumbledore: "So I'm not the only one that wants you to settle down and marry someone. You need love in your life, Severus."  
  
Hermione looked between them; it was amusing - Snape looked positively murderous, Dumbledore as if he had never been this amused before.  
  
Snape: "Fortunately, the Dark Lord will kill me if he finds out I lied to him - he told me to bring my wife to the next meeting."  
  
Hermione spoke up: "Could you perhaps find a witch to act as your wife once he calls you again?"  
  
Snape looked up startled, and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Dumbledore: "There's no way out of this - Severus, you're in the presence of Death Eaters and their children constantly. It would be highly suspicious if you showed up with a 'wife' but there was no woman whatsoever in your life."  
  
Snape: "You bloody well be not saying I have to marry someone, Albus. I enjoy my bachelor life quite well, thank you."  
  
Dumbledore: "Calm down. It's not as bad as you think. I think you need a woman in your life."  
  
Snape: "Yes, let's go out and marry someone and be chained just like we are to the Dark Lord who insists on a Slytherin pureblood."  
  
Dumbledore: "I'm sure he has his reasons, but that's precisely why we must go against that - a Gryffindor muggle-born."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly, knowing what that might mean. Snape watched her curiously, thinking along the same lines.  
  
Snape: "Albus - and just what Gryffindor muggle-born did you have in mind? I'm not going to have some hideous wife, let alone one without a brain."  
  
Dumbledore: "Severus, you have to be married in two months. Are there any you know?"  
  
Snape: "Minerva.but I couldn't possibly marry the old hag - she's in her seventies!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled merrily.  
  
Dumbledore: "Anyway, she's a pureblood."  
  
Snape: "That settles it then - I don't know any other Gryffindor muggle- borns, if you insist on being so picky."  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes focused on Hermione. Snape, following the old man's gaze, shot Hermione a look of hatred before turning to Dumbledore, eyebrow raised.  
  
Dumbledore: "Well? Hermione, Severus?"  
  
Snape stood up angrily, shaking in fury, pointing a finger at Albus.  
  
Snape: "Never."  
  
Hermione stared at him concerned.  
  
Hermione: "Would you rather die?"  
  
Snape glared at her and a smiling Albus.  
  
Snape: "It's completely inappropriate, Albus. I refuse."  
  
Dumbledore: "Hermione, how old are you?"  
  
Hermione: "Seventeen. Eighteen with the time turner."  
  
Dumbledore: "Eighteen.so it would be legal. And you are thirty-five, Severus - just a seventeen-year difference."  
  
Snape: "Albus! She is my student!"  
  
Dumbledore: "Only for the next month. And it's not exactly unheard of."  
  
Snape sneered.  
  
Dumbledore: "Severus, I think once you two put your differences aside, you'll be a great pair. Both of you are brilliant, clever."  
  
Snape: "I hardly see what my abilities have to do with it."  
  
Dumbledore: "I was merely pointing out your similarities that would lead to a compatible marriage. Severus, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm afraid it's the only choice."  
  
Snape glared at him, but Dumbledore as usual was too old to care.  
  
Dumbledore: "So do you two accept?"  
  
Hermione and Snape locked eyes. Both were remembering all too many memories concerning the past seven years of Snape taunting Hermione in class, taking off points, awarding detentions, making fun of her.Hermione broke the stare and looked away, refusing to make eye-contact with either man.  
  
Snape's brow furrowed in anger, but he knew it had to be done.  
  
Snape: "I accept."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat in annoyance.  
  
Snape glared at her.  
  
Snape: "What now?"  
  
A smile played about her lips.  
  
Hermione: "Propose to me."  
  
Snape glared at Albus as if this was doing. Albus chuckled merrily and transfigured a marble figurine on his desk into a beautiful 14-karat ring topped with a gorgeous 2-karat diamond, with small sapphires on either side. He discreetly handed it to Snape and nodded.  
  
Hermione got up from her chair and stood. Snape still standing, most reluctantly, bent down on one knee. He extended the ring and in his deep baritone he said coldly, "Will you marry me, Miss Granger?" Hermione stared at the sight before her - she had never, never thought this would actually be happening - the cold dark Potions master proposing to her! And now he was.things were so much different now.  
  
Hermione: "Yes - I will."  
  
Snape took Hermione's left hand, and gracefully laid it on his own hand, and gracefully slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes and saw nothing for her there - coldness, bitterness, emptiness - they were empty of all feeling, all warmth. Like cold dark endless tunnels, like stone. No sign of a heart. And this was the man she would marry and spend her life with. She put her head in her hands and he stood up, glaring at her, seething.  
  
Snape said coldly: "I hardly see the point for such childish behavior, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione stood up and ran - broke out into a full run, not stopping until she reached the Gryffindor common room. She sank back into a red armchair, tears streaming down her face. She suddenly felt very old - she hadn't wanted to marry so soon, let alone marry the Potions master - the cold, bitter, evil man.he had no love for her, if anyone. An hour twice a week was bad enough - but twenty-four seven, living together, not to mention all the usual parts of a marriage - she couldn't think about that - it was too painful. 


	2. The First Meeting

An unwanted marriage  
  
Chapter 2: First meeting  
  
She cried as much for herself as for Snape; he didn't want this marriage any more than she did, perhaps even less - he was a strong independent man - not the type to settle down and have a family. Yet if he didn't, Voldemort would kill him - he had his whole life ahead of him - for godsakes he was only in his mid-thirties. And to think just an hour ago she had been peacefully asleep.  
  
She couldn't fall asleep until daybreak. She woke at eleven the next day, her face red and puffy. It was Ron and Harry who found her, both deeply concerned. They took seats next to her worried about their friend.  
  
Harry finally spoke: "'Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione refused to speak, and tears trailed down her face; she refused to tell them.  
  
Ron and Harry gave up asking her; she was too stubborn to tell them, knowing they'd be worried, and Ron would go into one of his fits. Harry would be hurt as well.  
  
So nothing was said of it. Hermione and Snape avoided each other. In Potions class, Hermione never raised her hand anymore, Snape ignored her completely, and they refused to make eye-contact. Matter of fact, both seemed somewhat reserved as if they were hiding something. During a Potions class, Hermione managed to completely botch her potion, causing it to explode its contents; it was accidental of course; her hand had slipped adding wormroot. Surely, Snape had to respond? But, no, he didn't - whereas any other Gryffindor would've been singled out for humiliation, deducted points, taunted at, and given a detention, Snape glanced at her, before turning his gaze back to Draco's potion. And Hermione was refusing to look at him as well. That night after dinner, Ron and Harry made for the common room and sat near her, determined to find out what was going on (they decided Harry would do most of the talking - Ron was horrible at speaking skills). Hermione looked at them nervously.  
  
Harry: "'Mione - something's going on - between you and Snape."  
  
Hermione looked at him startled.  
  
Hermione: "What? There's nothing going on between me and him!"  
  
Harry: "How can you say that? Everyone's noticed it - you two used to hate each other's guts and he singled you out for humiliation - now you two avoid each other completely. When your potion blew up today - he only glanced your way - didn't take away points or anything."  
  
Harry rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Harry: "Matter of fact - it's been that way since - since I had that vision! I had that vision of Voldemort telling Snape to marry a pureblood Slytherin, Snape said he was engaged, and Voldemort tortured him - I told you to tell Dumbledore! And then that night you didn't come to bed - you were crying. Hermione - what happened when you left to tell Dumbledore?"  
  
Hermione swallowed and breathed deeply.  
  
Hermione: "I went there - and Snape had just gotten back - he was having tea with Dumbledore - and he said exactly what you said."  
  
Harry: "And? What else happened, 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione: "They decided if Voldemort ever found out Snape had lied, Snape would be killed. And Snape is associated with too many Death Eaters and their children to just bring a random witch when Voldemort asked to see her. So Snape has to marry someone - and since Voldemort requested it be a pureblood Slytherin, for that reason we should do the opposite - a muggle- born Gryffindor. And the marriage has to be by the end of July, when Voldemort requests that Snape bring his newly-wed to a meeting."  
  
Harry: "Good God - don't tell me."  
  
Hermione held out her hand for him to see the ring.  
  
Hermione: "I'm Snape's fiancé. We're engaged. I'll be a Mrs. Snape!"  
  
She put her head in her hands, just missing witnessing Ron's predicted outburst.  
  
Ron: "WHAT? MARRY THAT GREASY GIT? THAT BASTARD? HE'S LIKE FORTY AND EEW.ALL THAT STUFF COUPLES DO.BUT OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! YOU'RE MARRYING THE POTIONS CREEP? WHY NOT ME OR HARRY? AM I REALLY WORSE THAN THAT OVERGROWN BAT? HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME? HERMIONE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?!"  
  
Hermione looked up at him; at least her eyes were dry.  
  
Hermione: "If I don't he'll die. It wasn't my choice. This outburst is precisely why I didn't tell you. And please refrain from insulting my hubbie in front of me. Thank you, have a nice day."  
  
Hermione walked off and up her dormitories. Harry was glaring at Ron.  
  
Ron: "What?"  
  
Harry: "You just had to go and say that to her, didn't you? Some friend you are."  
  
Harry went up to the dormitories. The next day at breakfast, a letter came for Hermione.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
I realize we have not spoken about certain upcoming matters taking place over the summer. Albus informed me it was of dire importance that I contact you as far as details. This could take awhile; we need at least an afternoon. Hogsmeade is this weekend - meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon. If anyone asks you have to sort out your NEWTs and McGonagall was too busy to help you.  
  
Professor Snape  
  
Hermione read it several times over, the spiky elegant script. Harry read over her shoulder and grinned. Hermione caught him reading, and held it to her chest.  
  
Harry teased: "Ooh - how romantic - a date."  
  
Ron looked over interested.  
  
Hermione: "No - he just wants to discuss details."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, disgusted.  
  
Hermione: "Not those details, you perverts..oh, hello Ginny."  
  
Hermione folded up the letter and cleared her stuff off at a seat so Ginny could sit down.  
  
Ginny: "Who've you got a date with?"  
  
Ron: "Professor Snape."  
  
Ginny: "Really - I knew you were gay Ron but.Snape? Honestly?"  
  
Harry sniggered, and Hermione choked on her stew. Ron's ears turned red.  
  
The day of Hogsmeade, Hermione took a shower, brushed out her curls, and added light makeup - a little - enough to make her look nicer, but not so much that it looked like she was trying. It was when she was brushing on a coat of lip gloss that she remembered it was getting a drink with the Potions master. She checked her watch - 11:30. She walked out with the other Hogsmeade goers, pausing briefly for Filch to check off her name. She walked down the path with Harry and Ron, who were sniggering about something apparently concerning her and Snape - she had learned long ago not to ask.  
  
They continued down the path around the lake for twenty minutes before the dirt path merged with the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione had another ten minutes - she hung around with Harry and Ron in the joke shop, checking the prices and quality of one of Fred and George's competitors. At three minutes to noon, she made her way to the Three Broomsticks, parting with her two friends outside the sweet shop.  
  
She entered the bar; it was packed with happy loud students clutching Butterbeers. She looked around the tables until she found in the far dark corner, a man sitting alone, hidden by a dark cloak. She smiled and made her way over to the table, sitting across from him. He pulled back the hood, revealing his pale face and shoulder-length raven greasy hair.  
  
Hermione: "So what's up?"  
  
Snape: "We have a lot to talk about, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione: "Then why are we meeting here? Won't we be overheard?"  
  
Snape: "I would've thought a walking textbook like yourself would be able to figure out for herself. Everyone is so loud and annoying and too wrapped up in their own conversations to bother listening to us."  
  
Hermione: "So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Snape: "Drinks first."  
  
He got up and went to the counter, ordering a Butterbeer, ignoring the looks sent his way. He came back and sat down. Noticing his glare, Hermione realized he wasn't going to buy her one, and went and bought one herself. Minutes later, Madam Rosmerta came by with the drinks; he paid her and she went off.  
  
Snape: "Cheers, Miss Granger."  
  
They raised their goblets in a toast and drank. Snape wiped the froth from his pale lips.  
  
Snape: "Alright - sadly, we're getting married and can't get out of it. Obviously we'll have to plan the wedding - we'll deal with getting a house and everything later."  
  
Hermione: "You don't have your own house?"  
  
Snape: "Of course I had my own house - I didn't always live at Hogwarts! The Death Eaters stopped by to destroy it long ago. Anyway, that's far in the future. Much as I hate loud, annoying parties, I need a wedding or I'm a dead man."  
  
Hermione: "Followed by a honeymoon."  
  
Snape: "A what!?!"  
  
Hermione: "A honeymoon. Most couples go on a vacation after their wedding."  
  
Snape: "I know that.but honestly - me on a honeymoon.what has the world come to? Anyway, let's plan the wedding first - usually invitations are sent out six months in advance or so."  
  
Hermione: "Who to invite?"  
  
Snape: "Well that depends - I was thinking of a small wedding but."  
  
Hermione: "The more the merrier."  
  
Snape silkily: "Hardly. I brought parchment and a quill - we'll start by listing guests."  
  
He rummaged in his pockets until he found a foot of parchment and the quill; he set it out in front of them.  
  
Snape: "Both our families, obviously. And some Death Eater families."  
  
Hermione: "What? Why?"  
  
Snape icily: "Because they'll report back to Voldemort that Snape got married - I'm already risking my life being a spy - if he finds out that I lied to him and deliberately defied his orders."  
  
Hermione: "Sure - go ahead. Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles, Lestranges - that enough?"  
  
Snape: "Quite. They should balance out your pitiful and annoying Gryffindor friends quite nicely. Namely that brat Potter meeting some of his enemies at our wedding."  
  
Hermione: "Hey! Ok - for me put down Harry, Weasleys, Neville, Remus, Hagrid, Lavender, and Parvati Patil - and her sister I guess."  
  
Snape: "Could you have possibly picked decent friends? I guess I should invite my colleagues - Albus, Minerva, Filius, Poppy, Argus, Sprout - and then from the Order - Alastor, Mundungus, Tonks, and Kingsley."  
  
Hermione: "Add Krum, my relatives, Dean, Seamus, and Luna."  
  
Snape: "So will Ron Weasley be happy enough to wet his pants if his favorite Quidditch player is there?"  
  
Hermione: "Obviously - and he was a nice guy, too. Oh and add Alicia."  
  
Snape: "For someone who wanted a big wedding, that's a short guest list."  
  
Hermione: "Have them bring their families or spouses or whatever."  
  
Snape: "Fine. And if you think of anyone else, tell me. Now where and when do you suggest we get married?"  
  
Hermione: "As far as when, after graduation but before the end of July - so sometime between June 15th and July 31."  
  
Snape took out a calendar.  
  
Snape: "What about June 30th? It's a Saturday."  
  
Hermione: "Works for me - so that means we have seven weeks of the single life left."  
  
Snape: "And where, exactly, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione: "Do you know any place that's nice and beautiful.any special place?"  
  
Snape: "Several - even stuck at Hogwarts for so many years I have seen 'nice and beautiful' places, as you put it. France? Greece? Or somewhere here in Britain?"  
  
Hermione: "Whichever - has to be outdoors though. Not Greece or France though - too far away - not all our guests can apparate. Ireland?"  
  
Snape: "The insufferable-know-it-all strikes again. Not Ireland.last time I went there I was attacked by little leprechauns wielding Lucky Charms."  
  
Hermione restrained a threatening burst of laughter but nonetheless it escaped; Snape sent her a quality death-glare. However, she dared not mention the sweet muggle cereal with marshmallows and endorsed by a leprechaun with the jingle 'stars and moons, pots of gold and rainbows, and a red balloon!' - she didn't think Snape would take to that to well.  
  
Snape: "I fail to see what is so funny about me being attacked by leprechauns. If it were you, I assure you, you wouldn't have been laughing."  
  
Hermione: "I just thought of a muggle-reference to that image, that's all, sir."  
  
Snape: "Perhaps this is why the Dark Lord suggested I marry a pureblood."  
  
He trailed off and looked away, thoughtful.  
  
Snape: "There's a place in rural England I've been to - grassy place with flowers and flower gardens and white stone paths and everything - fifty miles southeast of London. Is that 'special' enough for this horrifying wedding?"  
  
Hermione: "Alright, sounds nice actually - aside from a tent and stuff like my bouquet and confetti on the tables, I don't you think you need anymore decorations."  
  
Snape: "I fail to see the necessity of such hideous decorations. Now what do we wear?"  
  
Hermione: "What do magic folk wear when they get married?"  
  
Snape: "And I thought a witch who keeps her nose in books 24/7 would know this. Wizards wear elegant black robes with black velvet and a touch of silver or red - the witches wear, I believe, fancy white dress robes."  
  
Hermione: "Muggle men wear a tux - black pants, white shirt, black bowtie, black fancy jacket. The women wear an elegant gown - kind of like a white lacy beaded embroidered robe from the bottom down, but the top-piece is usually a formfitting top with elaborate lace, beads, and emoidering. And a white veil - lace that they wear in front of their faces."  
  
Snape: "I never understood the Weasley father's obsession with muggles.anyway, what if we mixed it? I'm a pureblood so I'd wear the black robes, and you'd wear the muggle white gown, since you're a muggle-born."  
  
Hermione: "That works. What about food?"  
  
Snape: "Just tell the house-elves to make a feast like during the Yule Ball. I'm not paying more money for this most unwanted future then I have to."  
  
Hermione: "What about the wedding cake and wine?"  
  
Snape: "The elves can do that too."  
  
Hermione: "What about entertainment? We need a band to play music - any ideas?"  
  
Snape: "The Weird Sisters maybe."  
  
Hermione: "Sure - they were great. Let's see - we got guests, time, place, food, entertainment, clothes - then just rent a place for us for that night."  
  
Snape: "And a week from today we do the invitations. Anything less frivolous and pointless we need to deal with?"  
  
Hermione: "At the moment, no."  
  
Snape smiled and put the parchment and quill back in his pocket. They looked around; everyone was gone.  
  
Hermione: "Where - wait, what time is it?"  
  
Snape checked his watch.  
  
Snape: "Ten of six."  
  
Hermione: "The feast starts in ten minutes."  
  
Rosmerta came over to clear the drinks.  
  
Rosmerta: "I have Floo powder if you want that."  
  
Snape: "Thank you - and we shall be going now."  
  
She took the empty goblets and handed them the pot of Floo powder. Hermione took a pinch and sprinkled it into the fire, yelling 'Gryffindor common room!' before going into the fire. Snape followed her lead; only yelled 'Snape's personal quarters!' They hurried to the Great Hall, making it just as dinner started. Hermione sat by Ron and Harry, who looked at her and glanced up at the Head Table. Snape sneered at Harry and shot him a look of loathing, before turning to his discussion with Minerva. Ron and Harry glanced back at their friend and laughed.  
  
Ron: "'Mione, what took you so long? You've been on your date for six hours!"  
  
Hermione: "Just planning out our wedding, that's all."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Ron: "Who all is coming?"  
  
Hermione: "You'll see."  
  
Hermione left the table, finished. 


	3. Invitations and Wedding Garments

An unwanted marriage  
  
Chapter 3: Invitations and wedding garments  
  
The next Saturday, Hermione and Snape went again to Hogsmeade, this time looking around the shops. Finally when Snape was ready to turn back, Hermione found at the end of a street a parchment store. Snape eyed the sign and followed her in. There was all kinds of parchment there - everyday parchment, parchment that would turn whatever was wrote on it invisible, parchment that could vanish if needed, and parchment of all different shapes and colors. A bucket of quills stood on the counter.  
  
Hermione checked it all, shaking her head slightly, until she found in the back, specialty parchment for occasions - under 'wedding' she found pretty white parchment with raised flowers on it; she pointed it out Snape, and he smiled. They counted out enough for the guests (Hermione added a few of her childhood friends and Snape a few of his), and took it to the counter. Snape paid for it all and they took it back to the Leaky Cauldron. Snape got up to buy drinks and took them back to their seats.  
  
Hermione: "Are we supposed to write out the information on every single one of these?"  
  
Snape: "And you call yourself a witch? I never use my wand, but even I know we can just do one and spell it to appear on the others."  
  
Hermione: "In whose handwriting?"  
  
Snape: "Is this really necessary, Miss Granger? Write the damn thing yourself!"  
  
Hermione took out an invitation, dipped the quill in silver ink, and penned out:  
  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
  
Hermione Granger and Severus Snape  
  
On the twelfth of July  
  
At Southern Lilac Peak  
  
Service at four o'clock  
  
Dinner and dancing at six o'clock  
  
Snape watched as she wrote it.  
  
Snape: "It just needs one thing."  
  
Hermione: "What?"  
  
Snape took the quill, dipped it in ink, and at the bottom added a fancy calligraphy decorative thing.  
  
Hermione: "It still looks like it's missing something - can you change the ink color?"  
  
Snape: "To what, exactly? Silver? Gold?"  
  
Hermione: "Silver."  
  
Snape smirked and touched his wand to the parchment; from the point the wand touched spreading outward, all the black ink turned silver and was raised from the surface.  
  
Hermione: "There - that looks nice. Now just all the others - "  
  
She took out her own wand and did a spell; she touched the point of her wand to another parchment, and the parchment now looked exactly like the first. Snape just sat back and watched her irritably. Ten minutes later all the invitations were done.  
  
They went back to the castle, hiding the invites under their robes. They made it to the Owlery, where they attached the invites to several owls, saying who the invites were going to before the owls took off. Satisfied, they walked in their separate directions.  
  
The following week, Snape and Hermione continued to ignore each other; if he had to speak to her he put on act as if he hated her mudblood know-it- all self. It was kind of awkward though once people got the invitations. Luckily Snape and Hermione had the foresight to send most of them to people's families at home so it wouldn't spread all over the school - except for Ron's, Harry's, and Neville's (Hermione and Snape decided his reaction would be hilarious).  
  
So Tuesday at breakfast, among the hundreds of owls, three fluttered in for Ron, Harry, and Neville - Hermione caught Snape's eye, and watched the three carefully. Harry opened his invite first - he looked at the decorative parchment before reading it - he knew about the wedding before, so it was no surprise. Ron opened his - he thought the parchment was pretty too and read it - his eyes fell back to linger on 'Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.' He scowled. Hermione blinked - no surprises there. Finally, Neville (who had no idea what was going on - he was good friends with Hermione, but still scared to death of Snape) opened his. He looked at the pretty flowers, then read it. He stared at 'Hermione Granger and Severus Snape,' his eyes wide in horror. He shuddered, glanced up at the Head Table, and at Hermione, scared.  
  
Neville in a small voice: "Hermione -- ? What.?"  
  
Hermione whispered: "I'm Snape's fiancé."  
  
Neville stared at Hermione, his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Harry, knowing what was coming, hid the invites in his bookbag, just in time for the crowd of Gryffindors around Neville. Hermione looked slightly worried, but Snape was smirking unpleasantly. Later the three boys told Hermione they could go.  
  
In the staff lounge later that day, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and some other teachers were seated around a table, drinking tea and eating crumpets. Dumbledore and McGonagall were in a heated discussion about making Snape and Hermione marry; McGonagall said it was despicable that a student should have to marry her professor, let alone Snape, but Dumbledore maintained that thanks to Voldemort, they didn't really have a choice. Snape just sat there moodily drinking his tea, ignoring all the comments from other teachers.  
  
McGonagall left, and Dumbledore talked to Snape - he agreed that inviting the Death Eaters was a good idea, but he wasn't happy about it. He was overly delighted about the wedding though - he thought a bond between Gryffindors and Slytherins was just what the world needed. Dumbledore agreed to get the house-elves to cook but was afraid the Weird Sisters couldn't come on such short notice. And that they would take away from Snape and Hermione - Dumbledore thought enchanting a rock or something to play Weird Sister music would be a better choice of action.  
  
Around the end of the week - Thursday, Friday, students - mainly Dean, Alicia, Seamus, Lavendar, Parvati and Padma Patil, Ginny, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle found out about the wedding, from their parents. It was seen at first as a joke, before they realized that, no, this was serious - their parents wouldn't have done such a joke on all of them.Ginny even put together that Snape would invite the Malfoys, and went over to ask Draco if he heard about the wedding too - Draco grunted in reply and said something about the groom being far more deserving of something then the hideous bride - Ginny maintained that no, it was the other way around. However, every student invited kept it to themselves - respecting an obvious wish that this did not spread around the school.  
  
The next Saturday, Hermione and Snape met again - Hermione realized they had forgotten all about the best man and bridesmaids. Snape scowled, but acknowledged the fact.  
  
Snape: "Very well - Lucius Malfoy will be my best man then."  
  
Hermione: "Ginny, my cousin, and Lavender will be my bridesmaids."  
  
Snape: "Do we need flower girls and the ring boy or whatever too?"  
  
Hermione: "Good point. They should be little - eight at the oldest, probably. Do you know any little people?"  
  
Snape: "There's Albus' great-great-grandchildren."  
  
Hermione: "Perfect - two girls and a boy. Anyway, should we go look for our outfits now?"  
  
Snape: "Sure. There's a place for formal wear by the owl place - I don't think they'd have a muggle dress though."  
  
Hermione: "Lead the way."  
  
She followed Snape down four blocks to the place and they walked inside. Snape strolled past all the robes uninterested, until he got to the back; hanging up was about thirty different black wedding robes.  
  
Hermione came over. She eyed Snape up and down, trying to get an idea. She leafed through the robes with him, trying to find the right one. It was disappointing - none of them looked very tasteful and many designs looked as if they were designed in two seconds by a six-year-old. Finally, Hermione found one, and smiled. She silently pulled it off the hanger and threw it over a sneering Snape's shoulder.  
  
He walked off to the dressing room in the corner, and came out five minutes later, scowling. Hermione barely restrained a giggle. It was way too small - it stretched over his body like spandex. Like spiderman's costume, only it was a black wizard robe.  
  
Snape: "I hardly see what is so amusing, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione hastily: "It's just.small.wait, I can fix that."  
  
She took out her wand and aimed at Snape's chest - it felt kind of weird to Snape - as if she was attacking him - after so many years being a spy and Death Eater, he had learned to fear being at the receiving end of a wand.  
  
Hermione: "*Engorgio!*"  
  
The black robes grew bigger - five sizes bigger, and then she flicked her wand, ending the spell, and put it away. Hermione smiled and led Snape to a floor-length mirror.  
  
It was beautiful - a floor-length black robe that shone blood-red when the light hit it right, accentuated with an elegant touch of black velvet, red, and silver. It fit Snape perfectly, softening his sharp features, accentuating his thin, fit shape. It was stunning. Snape smirked and changed back into his robes before going up to the desk and paying for it.  
  
He carried it back to the castle, hidden under his robes, followed by Hermione - neither said a word.  
  
The following week, they avoided each other still. The school was still wondering about this development, except for those who knew about the wedding, and they had sense enough not to talk. Even gossipy people like Lavender and Parvati held their mouths shut for once - for they knew that to utter a word about the wedding would spread rumors throughout the school and their friend Hermione's reputation would be ruined, as would Snape's - and he wouldn't hesitate to give months of detention and deduct way too many points if he ever found out.  
  
Ron and Harry talked to Hermione about it only when they were all alone - they were the only ones she felt safe in confiding in. To them she was able to vent her feelings of how Snape really did hate her, how he kept insulting her or calling her 'Miss Granger', how he looked at the wedding at being chained to her like he was chained to Voldemort, was needlessly sarcastic and cruel.To all that, Ron and Harry pitied her, and held only the deepest sympathy for her having to marry the greasy git of all people.  
  
The next Saturday, Hermione and Snape met again - at the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta was becoming accustomed to their presence - she didn't say a word of it, but secretly she was wondering why the Professor was here alone with his student so often - especially given his reputation and how anti-social he was.  
  
Hermione: "Now we need to find a gown for me."  
  
Snape: "And whereabouts may that be, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione: "London. Muggle London."  
  
Snape: "I recommend we use Floo powder to Diagon Alley - muggles won't take too well to us apparating in their midst."  
  
Snape grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the goblet sitting by the fire, and tossed it into the fire, which turned green on contact. He stepped into it and yelled 'Diagon Alley!' Once he disappeared, Hermione did the same thing - she fell into a tunnel, passing by dozens of fireplaces before arriving in the Leaky Cauldron. She stood up and brushed the dust off - Snape was waiting impatiently.  
  
Snape: "I presume we'll have to go to Gringotts to get your gold out and exchange it for muggle money?"  
  
Hermione nodded. They went to the back room - Snape tapped the brick three times and the entrance to Diagon Alley appeared - they walked into Gringotts. Hermione gave a goblin at the desk her key and he took them on to one of the carts and down the tracks into the stone cave-like dungeons beneath Gringotts and Diagon Alley. The goblin stopped the cart at vault 341 and Hermione got out and helped herself to a heap of galleons. Two summers before, Hermione got herself a summer job with Fred and George. She had scoffed, but she needed the job so she kept quiet and helped Fred and George with business.  
  
So she registered for a vault to store her gold in. She didn't have much, considering that she had only worked for two summers, but it was still more than enough for a wedding gown. She pulled out most of her money, emptied it into a bag, and went back into the cart. The goblin shut the vault and jumped on the cart, setting it full speed.  
  
Five minutes later, they arrived at a set of limestone doors leading to the marble ground-level part of Gringotts, where goblins sat measuring out gold and gems or counting money. Hermione went up to one with the money and requested it be exchanged for muggle money - the goblin frowned but made the transaction. Hermione and Snape walked out to the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione stopped.  
  
Snape; "What is it now, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione: "We can't go out like this!"  
  
She took out her wand and transformed their robes. Now she was wearing a pink GAP t-shirt and blue jeans, and Snape, a black muscle t-shirt and black leather pants with a chain belt. Snape looked at their clothes curiously.  
  
Snape: "Do muggles really wear this?"  
  
Hermione: "Yes they do."  
  
He followed her out to Muggle London. They walked down two blocks, to the right one, and finally Hermione stopped outside a shop, with mannequins in fancy gowns and suits in the windows. A bell on the doorknob rang when they walked in. There were suits everywhere (Snape thought they looked odd and uncomfortable - Hermione smiled and pointed out that they were made of itchy wool, yet some guys wore them everyday to work), and fancy dresses and gowns.  
  
On the right side towards the front was a line of wedding dresses hanging off hangers or hooks on the wall. Hermione made a beeline toward them and leafed through the different dresses, some cream-colored or otherwise off- white (Hermione pointed out one that matched Snape's skin perfectly - he was not impressed), and others were white as white gets. She went through them becoming increasingly annoyed with the choice of stock in the store, before Snape found one and pulled it off the hanger. Interesting, how Hermione found one for him and he found one for her.He thrust the dress at her irritably.  
  
Hermione took it and ran her hands over it; it was pretty. She smiled and took it back to the dressing room while Snape browsed for a decent veil. Five minutes later she came out, holding it up at the sides. Snape turned.  
  
Hermione: "It's a little - big."  
  
Snape: "Obviously. Perhaps a reducio charm?"  
  
Hermione decided not to mention that there were different sizes - she had had too many experiences with struggling to find the right size because they varied with the brand and anyway, a reducio charm would ensure a perfect fit.  
  
Hermione: "Alright - but not here - the muggles will see us. In the dressing room maybe."  
  
Snape scowled but followed her into the dressing room and shut the door behind them.  
  
Snape: "Are you sure this is entirely appropriate, Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione: "Shut up and just do the spell - muggles can't see us doing bloody magic."  
  
Snape: "Did you just tell me to shut up!?!"  
  
Hermione: "Do the freakin' spell! It's getting annoying holding my dress up!"  
  
Snape sneered and took out his wand, pointing it at Hermione's heart.  
  
Snape: "Reducio!"  
  
The dress shrunk nine sizes to smaller than a size zero before Snape flicked his wand ending the spell; Hermione gasped and held her hand over her chest, where the edges were biting into her skin.  
  
Hermione: "Enlargen it - gradually."  
  
Snape: "Reducio!"  
  
The dress enlargened five sizes to a size four, and Snape flicked his wand ending the spell and put it away. The dress fit nicely and they walked out of the dressing room to the store, which had more space. Snape grabbed the veil he had set out and shoved it into Hermione's hands - she put it on, letting the veil fall in front of her face.  
  
It was beautiful - the dress was a beautiful white, full-length going down to the floor, extending in a train in the back. The lace, beads, and embroidery adorning it was chic, and the veil matched the dress nicely. Interesting, she thought - there were so many dresses like it, yet Snape picks the sleeveless one with a low-cut top. Not so low as to be slutty and distasteful, but still - it showed cleavage. She had no idea if Snape just picked it out because if it was elegant, or if he actually saw the ones with sleeves yet picked this one because the top. She hoped it was the former (it was, thank Merlin). It accentuated her hips and with high-heels, her ankles as well. Hermione went to the dressing room and changed into her normal clothes before taking it up to the front and paying for it with the muggle-money.  
  
They walked out and back to the Leaky Cauldron, Snape leading the way this time. They went to the fireplace and used the Floo powder - Snape to his quarters, Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
It was when Draco came in and gawked at Snape that he realized he was wearing the black leather pants and muscle shirt - he waved his wand at himself, transforming his clothes into his traditional black wizarding robes.  
  
Draco: "Did you go somewhere, Professor?"  
  
Snape: "It's none of your business, Draco, what I do on my weekends."  
  
Draco: "Um, right - well, can you help me with this potion.?"  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, apparated to find Harry and Ron sitting around playing chess while Neville watched interested; they all looked up when she appeared in the fireplace in muggle clothes.  
  
Harry: "Well! Where've you been?"  
  
Ron: "In some muggle-place, I'm assuming."  
  
Hermione: "If you must know, Snape and I went out to muggle-London to buy my wedding dress."  
  
Neville coughed violently.  
  
Ron: "Snape?? He hasn't asked you to call him 'Sevvie' yet?"  
  
Hermione: "This is just like when I was dating Viktor! Well, if you're going to be jealous."  
  
Ron: "Me? No, I'm not jealous.why would you think that?"  
  
Harry: "So, is he still the sarcastic bastard?"  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
Ron whispered: "'Take that as a 'yes'."  
  
Neville left the room, preferring not to hear about his friend marrying his worst enemy. 


	4. The Wedding

An unwanted marriage  
  
Chapter 4: The wedding  
  
The next week, Hermione coordinated with Mrs. Weasley (much to Ron's dismay) about bridesmaid, best man, flower girl, and ring-boy outfits. Snape worked out with Dumbledore having his great-great-grandchildren be the flower girls and ring-boys. Hermione and Snape didn't meet at all the next Saturday, due to exams, or the next one, the first weekend of break.  
  
Hermione was at home. She had of course, sent letters to her parents about getting married. Her parents didn't approve it, especially since the wizard in question was so much older, but they still supported their daughter. And Hermione pointed out to them that wizards live to be about 150, so in comparison he wasn't that old - and he was only thirty-five in the first place.  
  
Snape was at Hogwarts, his home for the past few years, going around the castle moodily, lamenting the fact that in two weeks he'd be married to his least favorite student. Albus' overjoyed mood didn't help his any. Minerva's pointing out that she wasn't happy about it either or that they were both equally bright and clever and would be a good match once they put differences aside, or Filius (Flitwick) saying that he was marrying a younger bride, or Albus saying that he was finally marrying and that love was just what he needed, or Sprout saying he'd have the opportunity to pass on his genes.it didn't help matters any for Snape. On the contrary, it made him feel increasingly irritated with his colleagues for their unwanted reassurance and advice.  
  
He was marrying a goddamn student, not to mention the annoying insufferable-know-it-all, best friend of the Potter brat and Weasley.the golden trio. How she had aggravated him, raising her hand repeatedly and talking like a textbook.and two months ago he had thought he'd be rid of her and her two annoying friends when the year ended.  
  
Finally, the next Saturday, they met, and now that Hermione had her apparation license, they apparated to the place, checking it out. They confirmed everything and worked out the details, and Snape assured Hermione that yes, he had told his mother that he had told the Dark Lord he was marrying her because she had invoked the traditional right of choosing a bride for him - and he explained the circumstances under which he and Hermione were marrying. She was as overjoyed as Albus was, and informed him that she wanted grandkids popping out soon. At this, Hermione glanced at Snape - he was as horrified by this as she was. Both were virgins and intended to stay that way, especially considering who they were marrying. Hermione and Snape left, after agreeing that during the marriage and afterward, they'd have to call each other by their first names - calling your wife 'Miss Granger' or your husband 'Professor Snape' just wouldn't be proper, especially considering that now they would share the same last name. They filled out marriage papers so it would be legal, then Hermione dissapparated to her home, and Snape, to his quarters at Hogwarts.  
  
The next Saturday, the day of the wedding, Snape and Hermione agreed to meet at two, two hours before the wedding - but right now it was eight in the morning. Both were up and getting ready. Snape was taking his first shower in way too long - months, years, no one knew for sure. Minerva, Albus, Filch, Hagrid, were bouncing about excitedly (the other staff members were too, but they were at home) - Snape was getting married and taking a shower all in the same day! They were handing him countless shampoos and soaps and literally, teaching him how to take a shower. He was behind the curtain, and Minerva, Albus, Filch, and Hagrid were standing outside, handing him random shampoos, telling him how the faucet worked, how to shampoo, and what to soap up first.  
  
Filch and Hagrid had a hot debate over whether to start at the bottom and work up or the other way around, and then Minerva butted in saying no matter what, wash your hair first - Filch was saying wash your hair last - Snape settled for taking his shower four times to follow each piece of advice - and he needed a shower too. He was irritated that they were all there - didn't they have anything else to do? - but after he voiced his feelings on this matter, and they completely ignored it, he gave in ("Is this really necessary?" "Why, of course, Severus! We wouldn't want you to look greasy on your wedding day!" "I can take a shower myself without you lot supervising me." "I really don't think you can.".). Finally, an hour later, he asked how you turn the faucet off, Filch reached in and did it for him, and Albus threw a towel over the shower curtain. Snape caught it and followed their advice on how to dry off, before stepping out after wrapping the towel around his waist (this he remembered from his early childhood when he did take showers).  
  
His four colleagues applauded; Snape looked murderous. He carefully shaved, and then went into his bedroom, rummaged for his black boxers and socks, and shut and locked the door; he didn't want to be witnessed by these happy bouncy excited people while he was getting dressed. He took off the towel, put his boxers and socks on (black), and then searched everywhere for his wedding robe before finding it hanging from one of the four posters on his bed. He put it on carefully, not wanting to mess it up. He put on his carefully polished black dragon hide boots and opened the door to be ambushed by the four stubborn colleagues who refused to give him peace and privacy. They followed him into the bathroom as he combed his hair, giving advice on how to part it or using hot air from the wand to blow dry it and random unwanted hair advice.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was up at seven, and took her shower without any help, taking care to use shampoo followed by a straightening hair potion to tame her curls, shaving her legs and pits, and half an hour later she stepped out, dried herself off, put on her underwear and a white strapless bra, and used the blow-dryer, comb, and a brush to do her hair. She went into her bedroom, put on her hose, and the wedding dress, which she put on gingerly, carefully, as to not run her hose, mess up her hair, or worse, rip the dress. Luckily she managed to put the dress on without any of the three happening. She rebrushed her hair - it shone beautifully now that it was straighter. It hung down her back in beautiful waves. She smiled and ate carefully, brushed her teeth, put on her shoes, her makeup, and dissapparated to go meet Snape.  
  
She got there at 2:05 to hear an icy voice sneer 'You're late.' She turned to find Snape there - he looked handsome in the robes - and Merlin - *did he wash his hair?* His hair held body now that it was not weighed down by grease, his thick raven hair that shone - not with grease, but a healthy clean shine. He would have been attractive if he smiled and dropped the biting attitude, she thought.  
  
Hermione: "You look smashing!"  
  
He scowled. Realizing he wasn't going to thank her or compliment her, she turned her gaze to the beautiful scenery - a grassy clearing out in the country far from any town, complete with flower gardens and a beautiful path. A painted white archway covered in white morning glory vines hung over the path. Snape got to work conjuring chairs in the grassy clearing by the archway. Hermione helped him; he sneered at her but didn't vocally refuse. They then conjured a huge white tent fifty feet from the clearing, and tables and chairs within, allowing plenty of space for a dancing area.  
  
Albus apparated via a port-key, accompanied by Mrs. Weasley holding robes, and two little girls and a little boy, all in deep blue robes. Lucius apparated moments later, dressed in deep scarlet robes. Ginny, Hermione's cousin, and Lavender apparated afterward, dressed in pale pink. Ginny and Lucius glared at each other before Albus informed them they should put their differences aside on their friends' wedding day. Ten house elves from Hogwarts apparated next, wielding food and drinks. Three came after that, carrying the five-layer wedding cake.  
  
At three, family started to arrive - Hermione's family, Snape's, and Ron and Harry. Some of the staff and order came next, followed by the rest of the Weasleys. By three-thirty, everyone else had arrived. There was tension for sure between Hermione's people and Snape's - especially between the Death Eaters and people like Harry or the Aurors or Dumbledore. Luckily the guests, being happy overly-polite British, restrained insulting or cursing the other guests - the happy air for the soon-to-be-married couple helped this. Everyone was talking excitedly to the bride and groom and to each other about how this wedding would play out or how long it would last or if they would have children or if one of them would resort to killing themselves to end it, or most of all, WHY it was taking place.  
  
Finally, at four, the music (played by the enchanted rock, courtesy of Dumbledore), started playing and the guests took their seats. Dumbledore, as he stayed behind to talk to people, was left sitting in the back row on Snape's side, next to the only empty seat. Snape took his place under the archway, flanked by Lucius to his right, and the priest to his left. When everyone's attention was glued to Snape standing under the morning glory archway expectantly, a lone man dressed in a black traveller's cloak apparated soundlessly, and wordlessly sank into a seat beside the only man he ever feared; Dumbledore. A bearded wizard who turned when the mysterious man sat beside him. Eyes twinkling behind the spectacles, smiling, Dumbledore whispered a greeting to the man.  
  
Dumbledore: "Hello, Tom. Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
The man, known as Lord Voldemort to everyone but Dumbledore, who insisted on calling him 'Tom,' gritted his teeth and clenched his hands to avoid strangling or cursing Dumbledore into oblivion.  
  
Snape looked grim - for once he wasn't sneering, a fact Ron eagerly pointed out to Harry, but he wasn't smiling either, as most people do on their wedding days - he didn't look happy at all. Two flower girls in deep blue swept down the aisle, spreading flowers where they walked, looking positively delighted. They sat down in the front row. The ring-boy came next, proudly holding a scarlet pillow with two gold rings on it, which he handed to Snape, before sitting down nervously. Snape looked at the rings - so this was it. His thirty-five years of freedom were over. He looked up once the enchanted rock started up 'Pachebel's Canon' - a classical piece common at weddings of people tired of the 'dum dum de-dum.' sequence.  
  
Hermione came walking slowly down the aisle, Lavender, her cousin, and Ginny holding out the train. Hermione looked dazzling, but it was perhaps a good thing she was wearing the veil over her face - with each step, each passing moment, she realized how much closer she was to marrying the man she despised, she hated.and what exactly 'marrying' might mean. She wasn't happy in the least about this wedding. Yet much as she hated this man, she would still marry him - otherwise it would mean his death. If she didn't, it would be as good as murdering him.  
  
She came down the aisle solemnly, holding her bouquet, before taking her place to the left of the priest, her bridesmaids taking their places to her left. The priest opened the book and said the traditional words uniting the bride and groom before him. It seemed an eternity at every other wedding, but now it seemed too quick. Finally, time slowed down and the moments snailed by towards the end.  
  
Priest rambling: "We gather here today to witness the union of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.To be united until death do they part.Severus, will you take Hermione as your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
Snape gazed into Hermione's eyes; he had to do this or he'd be killed.  
  
Snape: "I do."  
  
Priest: "And will you, Hermione, take Severus as your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
Not raising her downcast face, Hermione spoke.  
  
Hermione: "I do."  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at each other, not believing this. Snape gracefully slipped the 14-karat gold ring on Hermione's finger, already adorned with the engagement ring, and she slipped the other gold ring on his own finger - his own long pale finger.  
  
Priest: "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Quite a few in the audience raised their eyebrows, despite the fact that they knew this was coming; Snape's reputation was quite well known.  
  
Snape lifted the veil concealing Hermione's face back over her head. His cold black eyes softened. Hermione now fully understood what this marriage meant - what it meant to be married. Hermione looked downcast and sad; her eyes sparkled with tears, tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"It'll be alright." Snape whispered, barely audible, barely moving his lips.  
  
Snape tilted his head slightly, and held a long-fingered pale hand against Hermione's cheek, gently wiping the tears away. He bent down and gently tilting her head up with hand. He gracefully tilted his own head and locked his lips with hers in an open-mouth kiss. Hermione's tears ceased at his gentleness, at the warm pressure on her lips as he locked lips with hers. She looked up into his warm black eyes, her eyes shining brightly. She held a hand to his pale cheek and back to his raven hair, holding his neck. She had never known the Potions master to be such a good kisser.she didn't want to break the sensuous connection.  
  
When he needed to breathe though, Severus gracefully backed away from her. She put her arm around his waist and they walked down the aisle, spotting many familiar faces, some like Albus wiping tears of happiness and joy with a handkerchief (Voldemort glanced at Albus and rolled his eyes). The guests got up to greet the newly-wedded bride and groom, stupefied in varying degrees by what had just happened.  
  
Dumbledore came by and patted Snape on the back.  
  
Dumbledore: "Well done, my boy!"  
  
Voldemort came, in the cloak. At once, Snape knew who this was, and tightened his grip on Hermione protectively.  
  
Hermione: "Who are you?"  
  
Voldemort (in a high cold voice): "Let's just say I made Potter famous and leave it at that."  
  
Hermione frowned and slapped him hard across the face. Voldemort turned away, rubbing his cheek.  
  
Harry and Ron approached Hermione and hugged her; stunned.  
  
Ron: "A traditional Malfoy smack! But, who was that?"  
  
Hermione: "All he said was that he made Potter famous."  
  
Harry looked puzzled for a second - he was famous for having survived the Dark Lord's curse and bringing about his downfall -the Dark Lord made him famous.Harry stared at the retreating back incredulously.  
  
Harry: "That's - that's Voldemort? Professor, why'd you invite him?"  
  
Snape: "I didn't. He came uninvited. Let's hope no one else notices who he is."  
  
Ron shrugged and he and Harry hugged Hermione.  
  
Ron: "Professor - you hurt Hermione in anyway, and I'll be after your blood."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
Hermione: "He won't hurt me, Ron. I'm sure of it."  
  
She tightened her grip around Snape in a one-armed hug. Ron left with Harry, disgusted.  
  
Other guests came up and greeted them before moving on to the tent or to go admire the flower gardens. Dumbledore's enchanted rock started to play nice music, and the house elf caterers swept around with appetizers and or d'evoures. Hermione and Snape hung around with the different guests talking. Hermione's guests that knew Snape were of the opinion that she was far more deserving then this - the Death Eaters had similar opinions of Snape being more deserving of someone besides a mudblood. Lupin came up to them and shook their hands.  
  
Remus: "Congratulations, Hermione, Severus.Never would've thought.so, Severus - you end up marrying the best friend of James Potter's only son! I just wonder what he'd say if he could see you now."  
  
Snape coldly: "And I notice that you're still single and unable to find work, Remus."  
  
Hermione: "Can't you two put it behind yourselves? It was over fifteen years ago!"  
  
Snape: "Yet it continued to haunt me throughout my years."  
  
Fred and George came up, bouncy and happy as ever. They shoved over Remus and hugged Hermione and Snape excitedly.  
  
Fred: "G'day, Mrs. Snape. I'm Gred. I'll make a bargain with you - a Wizard Wheezes deluxe box for a thing of potions."  
  
George happily shook their hands when he noticed Hermione's rings.  
  
George: "Lordy Forge - look at this - wooo - muy expensivo, if I do say so myself."  
  
He bowed Lockhart-style before standing up.  
  
Fred: "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Mr. Congeniality!"  
  
George: "Sexiest man of the year! Move over, Tom Cruise and Harrison Ford! It's the diabolically British who's-not-so-greasy!"  
  
Fred: "It's Mr. Personality!"  
  
George held his fist like a microphone to Hermione.  
  
George: "So tell me, you've gone against all odds and started working for us, made dear old Ronniekins lose his marbles, and now you've married the bloody Potions master! What are you going to do next?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley came over, shoving them out of the way.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: "Oh dear - I hope they haven't been giving you two too much trouble - they really are quite a handful."  
  
Snape glared at Hermione.  
  
Snape: "Oh, no trouble at all, Molly."  
  
Lucius came by with Draco, who was looking curiously between them.  
  
Draco: "So that's it then? You just go and marry the first person you see, no matter who the hell they are? You really must be desperate."  
  
Snape and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
Hermione: "Is he talking to you or me?"  
  
Snape: "Draco, I have no idea whether you're insulting me or Hermione, but I advise you stop, as I still haven't graded your NEWT."  
  
Lucius: "Are you threatening my son?"  
  
Snape smirking: "Yes, Lucius, I am. And if you two don't have anything decent to say, I advise you leave. Hermione and I are both well-equipped with hexes and curses."  
  
Lucius sneered and made his way to his seat with Draco and Narcissa.  
  
Snape and Hermione sat down as the food was passed out - gourmet food of all kinds provided by the house elves - delicious cooking - British food, as well as some French (Snape requested food from his homeland, Paris). The house elves had clearly outdone themselves. While everyone else was eating and talking happily, Snape and Hermione were as glum as ever - at least now that they were sitting at the table they didn't have to have their arms around each other like when they were talking to guests - which they only did to keep up the act that they were a happily matched couple. Telling any guests the truth would be too dangerous, as not only the Death Eaters but Voldemort himself was present. They were quietly eating their food, although not really hungry.  
  
The enchanted rock started up Weird Sisters dancing music, and they knew they had to go on stage and share one first dance. Snape raised his eyebrows, but nonetheless played the role of a happy loving groom by extending his hand to Hermione, who took it daintily - they stood and made for the dance floor. It was a romantic slow song most unfortunately - most couples didn't play Ludacris for their first dance at a wedding - it was always a slow song.  
  
At least he knows how to dance, Hermione thought - as she twirled around the dance floor, one arm wrapped around Snape about mid-back, the other hand out, clasping Snape's. His arm was around her lower-back. Hermione shuddered at how close she was to him - it was disgusting. He was her professor just several weeks ago and now.the future was just sickening to think about. Snape was an excellent actor, having to lie to Voldemort and keep up the role of a Death Eater constantly, having to favor his own students and treat the Boy-Who-Lived and muggle-borns and Gryffindors so cruelly.no one knew for sure what his true feelings were about anything, really, as he had to put on so many fronts. Even he wasn't really sure. And now one of the most trying tests - having to pretend to be the loving newly- wed husband to one his former students, for Merlin's sake! What has the world come to??  
  
Finally, the song ended - Hermione and Snape backed away from each other. They were expected to dance more, but thank Merlin it was a fast song. Other people came out and did their stuff - it was a fast heavy-beat pop song. Snape could dance to this, but it was still pretty funny seeing him. Even funnier was when the rap song came up. Snape protested violently against such music at his wedding, but eventually gave in to Hermione's will. Snape had visited America - DC - years ago, where some local teens had taught him to break dance - so Snape went out on the dance floor and did his moves (thank Merlin he's wearing his black pants underneath, Hermione thought). Soon, a crowd gathered around him, watching and cheering him on. Fred and George challenged him - Fred turned out the victor, but it was a close call between the three (George slipped and fell and Snape tripped over him, pulling down Fred as well - Harry called for a pile-on - quite a few jumped on Fred until Ron pointed out that George couldn't breathe.). Hermione and Ginny were watching the whole scenario, muttering 'boys' under their breath.  
  
A few more songs later, another romantic song started up. Hermione breathed deeply through her nose to keep from screaming. Clearly Snape was having the same trouble. Reluctantly, they wrapped their arms around each other again and swirled around the dance floor - Snape was steering. Harry passed by with Parvati - they looked at Hermione and Snape horrified, back at each other, and then broke out into giggles (yes, the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Giggled- Insanely). Finally, after what was far too long, the song ended. A much faster heavy-beat rock/heavy-metal song started up. By now, not only Hermione's generation, but Snape's, and even some older people who probably shouldn't dance because it'd be bad for their health and could cause potential heart attacks or seizures (then again, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Minerva, or Voldie in a full-fledged epileptic seizure would be highly amusing.twitch, twitch.) were out dancing, or at least trying to dance to the music that was far beyond their time. When everyone out on the dance floor was sweating a bit and pink in the face (hee hee! Snape, Voldie, and Lucius all pink in the face! Hee hee.pale people go pink! Note to self - save pictures for black-mail later - their emails as far as I know are evil_glaring_eye@Hogwarts.net , everyone_must_die@Darkwizards.net , and head_stuck_up_my_arse@MinistryoMagic.gov . How often they check, considering they're wizards - at least I think they are - is a different matter).  
  
Hermione and Snape sat down and the music died down to simple background music - people took their seats knowing what was coming. Dobby and Winky lead the way, helping three other house elves bring in the wedding cake. It was a huge seven-layer cake, topped with little moving models of Hermione and Snape at the top. Dobby pulled a huge-ass knife out of his toga-thing and cut the cake, handing a huge-ass to Hermione and Snape. Hermione dug into the cake slice with a fork, but Snape shook his head smiling and scooped a handful out of the slice and tried to feed it to Hermione, but ended up smearing it all over her face.  
  
She took a handful of cake and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. They laughed (Snape laughing? Has Hell frozen over or what?) and ate the slice mostly with their hands, half of the cake ending up on the table, and on their faces. People cheered or took pictures or whatever. Dobby cut the cake and the house elves distributed slices - it was almond-flavored and fluffy. Hermione and Snape wiped all the cake off with their napkins before cutting themselves new slices, this time eating them like sane people (ok, so they're not sane, but close enough). Dobby opened a thing of Chateau Monteau white wine and popped the cork before pouring it in Hermione and Snape's crystal wineglasses.  
  
Snape: "A toast to our future, Hermione."  
  
They raised their glasses, which tinkled on contact. The guests cheered and raised their glasses, making lots of pretty tinkling ringing sounds. Hermione sat back while Snape helped himself to more cake. He found the figurines at the top and took it off to examine it. Hermione leaned forward and laughed. She ran her finger over the highly-detailed wax Snape.  
  
Hermione: "It looks just like you!"  
  
Meanwhile, at another table, Fred and George held their spoons to their glasses, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Fred: "Time to give our dear Potions professor a little torture, spoon- style, eh, Forge?"  
  
George: "And the prefect who threatened our business too many times back in her fifth year."  
  
Ron saw them - too late. Fred and George clanged their glasses with the spoons, quite audibly - the crystal-clear ring echoed throughout the room, demanding the newly-wed couple kiss.  
  
Ron: "No!"  
  
Harry looked down the table toward Fred and George, and glanced up at his poor friend Hermione. His jaw dropped when Hermione and Snape pecked each other on the lips. Fred and George grinned and kept clinging the glass faster and faster - Hermione and Snape had to exchange a brief kiss about seventeen times before the glass broke. Fred and George grinned and picked up another - before a fuming Mrs. Weasley standing between them grabbed their wrists and yelled at them; Fred and George's smiles didn't falter however- they had long ago grown immune to her shouting. They did stop however, when Ron pointed out that Hermione had helped them invent the newest addition to their stock inventory.  
  
People eventually started leaving. Harry approached Hermione and Snape, looking as grim as they did. 


End file.
